Corrupted Timelines
by Shadow1176
Summary: With the timeline corrupted, Vytal suffered the Apocalypse. Now, Zero must go back in time in order to fulfill his mission and save the future, and past. First story, read my profile for previous info on Zero's origins.
1. Chapter 1

___Red like Roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest._

___White is cold and always yearning, burdened by a royal task._

___Green like Emeralds rises from hell and brings us to victory._

___Black the beast descends from shadows._

___Yellow beauty burns gold._

___2059, 11 years after the final Grimm war_

___Pyrrhic victory. The definition of it is a victory won at too great a cost to have been valued by the victor, for such great losses outweigh any spoils of war that are attained. We may have won the war against the Grimm, finally obliterating the last remnants of them, wiping them off the face of the planet, but it was a double edged sword, for all of our victories, we suffered just as many defeats and as such, it devastated us as well. With no organization and few resources, humanity turned on each other. Brother upon brother, friend upon friend, child upon child. The world has devolved into chaos, with the Apocalypse upon us. The planet certainly seems to look that way too. You know, I used to believe in fairy tales, stories of heroes victories and villains being defeated, and always having a happy ending where everyone lives. Reality opened my eyes harshly, with my team's death. I am Ruby Rose, age 26, one of the final Huntresses left from the final Grimm war. How could this happen? No one but I knows, with the legends of previous Grimm defeats changed. Our first casualties were Nora and Pyrrha, both of them killed by mysterious sources of power, and one by one, our teams were all killed by this strange power. There was no way to combat it but to hurry the war to it's end, but even so... Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Blake, Juane, Yang and Weiss were all killed by this, none of us knowing how this had occurred. Then, I was the only one left. It fell to me to lead the charge against the final Grimm horde that took Beacon as it's HQ. It was only as I cut apart Ifrit, the name of the Grim leader that I learned how it was my new family died. Time travel. Goddamn time travel. As I lie here on my deathbed, I speculate as to what the extent of Ifrit's time travel did to us, and when. I believe that he killed the other's ancestors, and murdered my sister, Emerald Rose. The previous prophecies foretold that it was to be that teams RWEBY and JNPR that engaged in combat against the Grimm leader Ifrit, without the the world's armies at the time, but with eight of the nine members killed, it fell to the responsibility of the last one to defeat him, with the support of the entire Remnant army. Much of the army was killed, many cities destroyed, but finally, Ifrit was defeated. Fixing this is near impossible, the only way to do so would be to stop Ifrit from corrupting the timeline. A final note that I must tell you is that Ifrit doesn't have complete control of the time stream. He uses something he calls time gates. I have absolutely no idea how he uses them, only that it transports him to what I assume are points in time of the everyone's ancestors, which he then goes on to murder. But as we have no means of time travel, being unable to open the gates and having no other alternatives, we are unable to do anything. And so, this is the day in which hope and peace are lost forever. Goodbye, everyone._

___-Ruby Rose, Huntresses of Vytal._

A black hooded figure, similar to the Grim Reaper looks upon this letter, then at the young woman placed there delicately on her deathbed, as she dies slowly, but painlessly from a Grimm curse. As the figure looks upon this letter, they shed tears for this terrible, terrible world. Worst of all, this was the original time line being corrupted, meaning that all other timelines would be affected. As such, they create a vow. Grabbing her hand, they begin to speak.

"So long as I live, I shall endeavor to repair the damage wrought upon the timeline, and fix all of this destruction. I swear to you Ruby Rose, that you will get your happy ending."

Ruby smiles, such a gentle, caring smile, full of hope and gratitude, managing a few final words from her near lifeless body.

"Thank... You..."

Her hand goes limp, and just before she leaves to move onto the afterlife completely, they send a message to Heaven, requesting that Ruby, along with the rest of her teams be sent to the High palace of God. Such virtuous people deserve nothing but the best. As her spirit looks upon the person in pure shock, the hooded figure takes their leave with a few parting words before leaving in an inferno of fire.

"Goodbye, Ruby Rose."


	2. Chapter 2

Going back to the surface, I take off my hood and masks hiding my identity, taking a fresh breath of this destruction riddled planet. Who am I? Many have asked before. My name, is Alexander Didact, son of John Arterius Didact. I'm currently 2940 years old, though I can change my appearance at will, usually taking on the appearance of a Grim Reaper. I have jet black hair in the style of slightly long, with piercing black asian eyes, rugged features in the form of a war veteran's, a scowl almost always on my face. I also wear a mask, forever drawn into an eternal smile of death. My physique is, to an outside point of view appears to be average, but inside, it is able to withstand the strength of black holes. Mentally, I am a natural strategist, yet at the same time, with a weakness. I can see everything, more so than even my fellow soldiers in Heaven Squad, but my curse, is that I see everything, but what I need. On the subject of my senses, nothing can get past my line of sight. My senses are capable of sensing anything in the next universe. I am part of Heaven squad, partner to my sister, Alexandria. My role in Heaven squad is that of a stealth specialist, having spent much time training with the shadows of our organization, and having a natural affinity to stealth. My typical attire is how I dress for combat. A stealth undersuit, modified shapewise like a Wetwork Operative's armor, and my favorite cloak. It was a gift from the Grim Reaper himself, giving me his uncanny abilities. Utter silence, ghostly movement, speeds surpassing Heaven Squad, my face cast in an eternal shadow, control over darkness, shadows, even the very night itself, the cloak is truly a great gift. As I think, I begin to reminisce about how it was that I got here...

* * *

Year 5000, Classified UFA Research Depot, location XXXXX XXXXX.

"Interdimensional warp in 10 seconds. 10...

I check over my equipment quickly, going over everything one last time.

9...

Armor, check.

8...

Undersuit, check

7...

Chaos and Order, my two Versial Katanas? Check.

6...

Replication Units? Check.

5...

Omega Energy Radiation Generator? Check.

4...

Reaper Cloak? Check.

3...

I turn to salute Supreme Commander John Arterius Didact, my father. He salutes me back, nodding his approval. I can tell that he truly is proud of me.

2...

I close my eyes and recheck the warp point. Wait a sec...

1...

"_UNSTABLE CONNECTION. PLEASE SHUT DOWN IMMEDIATELY."_ A metallic voice rings out. Everyone widens their eyes in shock, but it's too late. The machine sends me through. As I enter, I see waves of red all around, until I hit something, hard, unconsciousness claiming my mind.

* * *

As I awake from my dreamless sleep, I feel as though my father himself had drained my soul. As I come to a bit more, I begin to observe my surroundings a bit more. I'm in a simple house, with nothing more than some basic necessities, just a kitchen with some cooking appliances. The kitchen is rather small, implying that only one person lived there. Even in my weakened state, I still have the ability to absorb matter, utilizing whatever the material was and using them in their original form. If that damn machine hadn't malfunctioned, I wouldn't have so much energy drained. I grabbed every knife I could find, transforming them in a large knife arm that came out of my left and right arms. From this, I also used the oven's potential Thermal energy to add flames to the blades.

I noticed that the kitchen was filled with baking supplies, and on impulse, I baked some cookies, using a secret family recipe and ingredients. Mom did always have a special way of making cookies that I loved. As the cookies finish quickly due to my added heating of the oven, I scout out the second floor, noting the various bedrooms. Although the first three bedrooms are empty except for a few beds, the last one is unique. The room is completely covered in red roses, with a fairy tale esque bed in the center. And on the bed, placed incredibly delicately, was a woman. A woman who looked not even past the age of 30. Surrounding her were pictures of her closest friends, if there smiling expressions were anything to go by. So joyous they are. A younger version of the woman lying on the bed was with another 7 teens, all of them posing for a group photo. I smile upon this picture, the picture giving me a sense of happiness, the likes of which I haven't sensed for a long time. As I see a light movement, I notice the woman trying to reach out for the cookies I brought, but being unable to due to her immobility. I take one of them, feeding her the cookie slowly. She happliy munches on it. As I continue to feed her slowly, I look at the rest of the pictures. Another shows the girl with another, rather buxom blond. By their stances, I assume that they are sisters. They are posing with peace signs, another show of simple joy. Another picture shows the woman with another, engaging in what I assume is their first kiss. The other woman has color scheme of white, nearly everything about her being this color. As I skim over the other photos, a particular one catches my eye, more so than the others. An extremely young version of the woman, along with another person like her, only more green than red. My instincts told me that this one would be important, and my instincts have never been wrong before. As I look around some more, I finally notice a note here, next to her bed. As I look towards her, as if asking for permission, she nods at me. I began to read the strange letter...


	3. Chapter 3

Snapping my self out of this state of remembrance, I realize that I never buried Ruby's body, and resolve to do so once again. Currently, I can only teleport very short distances, with this draining a lot of reserve energy. Still, I walk back into her room, and lift her body up, bringing her outside to the wasteland. I dig her grave, as well as create a crystal coffin for her. The only crystal resources were the ones that I could create with such little energy left in my body, this being primitive diamond. I look upon Ruby's body, preserved as it is in pure, clear crystal. Still so young and beautiful. Even if I don't have the power of body preservation right now, that doesn't mean I shall ever stop paying respects to them. As I kneel down there, begining to quietly paying my respects to one who was virtuous and incredible, I ask myself,

"Why does this happen? Why must so many, whether they be good or evil, virtuous or not, malicious or kind, die?"

Kneeling there for an unknown amount of time, whether it was hours or days, I do not know, remaining silent in my prayers, I finally steel my resolve, standing up. As my Translight menu comes out at my thought's beckoning, I write a message to Ruby.

_Excuse me Miss Rose, I must make a request. If I may, I request the acquisition of your permission to gain possession of you and your team's equipment and such. Everything, I might add._

Sending the message, I make a few finishing touches to the grave, carving in an epitaph for Ruby.

The time passed quickly, as I became transfixed with my work. I worked tirelessly, unwilling to pause in my work. I had seen a note next to the letter that I read earlier, describing what she had wanted on her grave, with the additional words, "Forgive me if you could grant this selfish request of mine."

Standing back to admire my handiwork, a few words can be seen on the grave's surface.

_Here rests Ruby Rose._

_Huntresses of Vytal, killer of Ifrit._

_Wife to Weiss Schnee, Sister of Yang Xiao Long, Daughter of Summer Rose._

_There is no greater honor ever given in history than to this woman, _

_She who united the world to defeat the Grimm._

_Her name shall be immortalized here, in everlasting crystal._

_Farewell, Friend._

At that moment, I registered an ethereal presence nearby, and turning around, knelt down into a position of respect, one knee propped down, my head held low, and my right arm held at my chest.

"I apologize for calling upon you on such short notice, but I needed to know your answer."

"_No apology is needed. In fact, we should be thanking you."_

My head shot up like a bullet, snapping to attention at the new voice. The moment I looked up, I registered that it was not just Ruby who had visited him, but her entire team. Their names were unknown to him, but upon closer inspection, they all seemed to be color coded, these being White, Black, and Yellow for the first three women, with the others unknown.

Recovering from the mild shock experienced from all eight members appearing, I stand as the one in dressed in white speaks once more, "We thank you, for burying Ruby when no others could, and for creating such a beautiful grave for her." The white clothed figure spoke.

"Kinda makes you wonder why none of us got such an awesome grave though, am I right?" The blond haired figure joked, showing off her boisterous and teasing personality.

The black clothed figure speaks up, having stayed silent until then, "Our apologies. We haven't even introduced ourselves yet."

The one garbed in white curtsies, and goes to speak, "My name is Weiss Schnee, Heiress and current president to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of Dust in the former world, Wife to Ruby Rose, Multi Action Dust Rapier expert, wielder of Mytenaster Mk. 2, and Huntress of the Order of Hunters."

The Black clothed one simply smiles, introducing herself as well, "My name is name Blake Belladonna, former White Fang member, Wife to Yang Xiao Long, a member of the Remnant Assassins, a subsection of the Order of Hunters, wielder of Nanaki Shroud, formerly Gambol Shroud, and Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe master."

Yellow, as dubbed until I knew her name, stepped forward and thrust her hand out in a handshake.

"Nice to meetcha, I'm Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister, Wife to Blake Belladonna, CQC specialist, wielder of Celestial Infernos, formerly Ember Cecilia, and Brawler of the Order of Hunters!"

I shook her hand in which she reciprocated with gusto, putting enough force in the handshake to break a normal person's hand, but not enough to hurt mine.

Ruby bows, and standing up straight, proceeds to also speak, "You already know who I am, but allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Ruby Rose, Huntress commander of the Order of Hunters, leader of Team RWBY, Wife to Weiss Schnee, High Impact Sniper Scythe master, wielder of Eclipse Rose, formerly Crescent Rose, and killer of Ifrit."

Ruby gestures to the other four, as they stepped forward.

The one with blonde hair and blue eyes proceeds to kneel in front of me, similar to how a knight shows respect to a superior, or how someone shows deep respect. "My name is Jaune, leader of Team JNPR, Husband to Pyrrha Nikos, Sword and Shield expert, wielder of Simo Hayha, formerly Crocea Mors Knight of the Order of Hunters, and killer of a Grimm general.

The one with Emerald eyes and red hair saluted me, recognizing my military stature, and spoke, "My name is Pyrrha, Mistral tournament winner, Javelin, Sword, Gun and Shield masters, Wife to Jaune Arc, wielder of γειά and Akoúo̱, formerly Miló and Akoúo̱ and Spartan of the Order of Hunters."

The one with Orange hair and Blue eyes rushed forward and tackle hugged me, launching herself at me as I caught her in my arms, smiling all the while when she introduced herself, "My name is Nora! Nora Valkyrie with a V! But you can call me Nora, I'm a Hammer and Grenade Launcher user, Wielder of Odin's Wrath, Wifey to Lie Ren, Order of Hunters Tanker, and do you like pancakes, because I absolutely love pancakes because they're sooooo good and yumm-"

To which she was cut off by the one with black hair with a fuschia streak in it and pink eyes gently pring her off of me and putting her on his back, to which she responded with sitting on his shoulders. He bows, saying, "My name is Lie Ren, Aura and Martial Artist Specialist, Husband to Nora Valkyrie, wielder of Lotus Storms and also a member of the Remnant Assassins."

As I observe each one of them, I take note of how they look:

Ruby, through her current appearance looked to the age of 15. Her bright silver eyes filled with a childish mirth, but also filled with a coldness and emptiness that comes only from traumatic events. They were eyes that I knew all too well, mine having once been the same. But that's in the past, long ago, long forgotten. Her skin was a pale white, almost like a ghost. She wore a black blouse with red trimmings at the bottom of her combat skirt, along with lightish black leggings, black combat boots with a crimson red bottom and laces, as well as her signature red cloak. Eclipse Rose was set firmly on the small of her back, as well as her additional ammunition. Her symbol, a Rose emblem sat snugly on her belt's left side.

Weiss wore a light blue bolero, as well as a similarly colored dainty thigh length dress that doubled both for formal occasions and as a combat skirt. Her hair was done in a pony tailed that was shifted to the right, a tiara themed with icicles resting atop her ponytail. Her white heeled wedge boots were where her feet resided, while her apple shaped necklace complimenting her rectangular earrings. Her skin was a pale complexion, similar to Ruby, and her hair was a silky white as well. Myrtenaster Mk. 2 rested on her hip, ready for use at any time.

Blake wore a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that were connected to her shirt. Two ribbons were wrapped around her arms, but her cat ears were clearly visible. Her shoes, back low heeled boots, were the starting point for her purple stockings, which became black as they went up. Additionally, she wore a detached scarf like collar. Nanaki Shroud rested on her back.

Yang wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, cleavage-and-midriff baring shirt with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. There was an orange scarf that she wore around her neck, but unlike some of her teammates, she wore no jewelry. Black shorts along with a brown belt buckle, paired with a long brown back skirt also adorned her rather... Curvaceous figure, but he didn't let that bother him. Celestial Inferno resided on her wrists, in their standby modes.

Juane wore a white chestplate and shoulder armor. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with reddish-orange sleeves, as well as a similarly colored inside hood. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, and black shoes. Simo Hayha remained in its sheath, ready for a moment's use.

Pyrrha wore a type of golden armor, not unlike the Greeks of old, in a manner of both antiquity, and modernness. She also wore a necklace, in conjunction with two emeralds hanging from her ears. γειά and Akoúo̱ rested on her back, one atop the other.

Nora wore a collared black vest ending at her wait, a white sleeveless top, fingerless gloves, a pink mid thigh length skirt, and Pink and white shoes, with pink for their laces. Odin's Wrath sat upon her back, snug in its position of rest.

Ren wore a green, eastern styled dark green diagonally buttoned long-sleeved Tailcoat, as well as tan pants, along with black shoes. Lotus Storms remained concealed in his sleeve holsters.

As the eight of them settle down, becoming comfortable in their various positions of rest, I ask a question.

"Forgive me for my impudence and impatience, but I would like to ask, may I use your belongings?" I spoke calmly, hiding any sense of curiosity that may have been offensive.

"We've decided that we each shall give an answer ourselves. We shall also reveal the locations of our belongings." Ruby said, happiness constantly remaining on her face. Perhaps it was because I had vowed to fix everything, or she was just happy in general.

"My answer is yes. Here, on the continent of Vytal, there is a castle located in the north quadrant, the only castle in fact. White Castle, it was my original home, before I moved in with Ruby. Many of my family's possessions, as well as information as to where the rest of our supplies and equipment would be stored." Weiss spoke, blushing slightly when she talked about moving in with Ruby. I smiled, but spoke not a word.

"My answer is yes. I never really had a home to begin with, but I moved in with Yang, so my possessions would be contained there. It was the Sundrop Lounge, the most successful bar/club/arena in Vale. It's location was right next to Beacon in truth, so you can't miss it. It's bright yellow. However, in that club, is also stored information for the White Fang's whereabouts. As they no longer exist, they don't need their supplies anymore." Blake said, her ears twitching slightly at the talk of Sundrop Lounge.

"Same as Blake. Besides, I could never stay away from Blake for long, so why would my stuff stray far away too?" Yang said wrapping an arm around Blake, who snuggled into her touch with affection.

"My answer is yes. Here, in Vale, I lived in a building in conjunction to Sundrop Lounge, actually connected. I lived there with Pyrrha. Anything that i owned on my home continent was moved to our house after I turned 18, with... My parents death." Juane spoke, although confident at first, his voice became subdued as he spoke of his parent's death. Understandable, as it was a tragic event. Pyrrha put her hand on his shoulder in comfort, and he smiled at her in gratitude.

"Same as Jaune." Pyrrha spoke.

"My answer is yes, because me and Ren decided to live on the eastern part of Vytal, where there were a lot of Eastern styled places, and pancake places that make really really good pancakes and-" To which Nora's exuberant speech was cut off by Ren hugging her, to which she silenced immediately, opting to instead snuggle into him.

"Same as Nora." Ren spoke, albeit a bit quietly.

"And finally, we have me," Ruby said. "My stuff is already here, as is Weiss's stuff, but there's still one place that you need to know about. It's called the Omega Storage." Everyone whipped around, staring at Ruby with gaping mouths and shocked expressions. Weiss moved towards Ruby noticeably, asking the question everyone wanted to ask, _Why?_

Ruby smiled and began her explanation, "Because he is one of the few people left on the planet who can talk, and is the only trustworthy person left on Remnant. Additionally, he swore an oath to fix all of this," gesturing behind her at the planet in general, "And I believe him.

Everyone seemed to accept her reasoning, and then Ruby continued.

"The Omega Storage is an prototype experimental facility designed to withstand strength on the scale of nuclear explosions. It is where all prototype equipment on remnant was stored. Its lock is a password, along with retina, DNA, blood, fingerprint, along with a host of other scanners. The password is, with a capital C... Cookies," Ruby said with a blush, "As for the scanners, they've been disabled. The only reason nobody's gone looking for it is because they don't know where it is, nor care enough about it." She finished, leaving not a single detail out.

We all stood up, and Jaune exclaimed, "Wait, you're not already leaving are you?"

I shook my head. "Have to start going quickly. Anytime I waste here is time Ifrit can spend in creating disaster for the time line." I gather any supplies that I had, taking care that Chaos and Order were still firmly set on my back. Obviously they were, considering they were fused to me, but one can never be too careful. I bow once again, giving a few final words.

"My sincerest gratitude goes to you 8 for your support in my quest to heal this world. I shall forever remember you all, in your bid in assistance." I said, gratitude clearly evident in my voice.

Ruby smiles at me, before commenting, "We were happy to help you, as we want to help this world as well. Also, should you come across team CRDL, and Hunters Sun Wukong and Penny, who are one of the foremost Hunter teams and the other two exceptional comrades of ours, please try to help them. They fought beside us not too long ago, during the final days of the Final Grimm were at the forefront of the Humanity's forces, Demons in the face of Darkness. It is due to them that we made it to Ifrit, when they sacrificed themselves to buy us the needed time to kill him."

I nodded in response. "If I find them, I'll be sure to help them. Now, if that's it, this is where we must part ways." I remark.

"Of course. Goodbye, friend." Ruby said, as she and her team of eight began to fade away.

I walk towards the house in which Ruby and Weiss resided, but before I made it very far, I heard a voice ringing out, "Hey!"

I look behind me and see the eight of them still there, but Yang asking me something."Never got your name. What is it by the way?" She said in a most curious tone.

I smile and turn around starting to walk. Although I did toss a few words over my shoulder. "I don't know myself."

I hear Yang's squawk of irritation, with Ruby whispering that I most likely didn't actually remember my name. Upon reaching the house, I search through it, finding Eclipse Rose and Myrtenaster Mk. 2, as well as an old AS50 Sniper Rifle, with 300 spare Rounds, with the magazines to boot, including a good old fashioned Colt M1911, with 700 hundred spare rounds. Looking outside, I saw that it was still Sunset, and night would soon fall. I decided to stay in the Rose household until the morning. But until morning came, I would work on adjusting the weapons I recently aquired.

Entering the workshop area of their house, which took up an entire third of the space available, I set down each of the weapons that I found. I first worked on finding attachments for the AS50 and 1911 I just found, and luckily enough, I found that Ruby had already created a large number of attachments, some of which I didn't know about which were presumably for Eclipse Rose and Myrtenaster Mk. 2. After a fair amount of deliberation, I installed several of the available attachments onto the AS50, those being: A silencer, a tripod, and a larger hand grip for my larger hands.

As for the 1911, I installed a silencer, and reworked the grip into a adjusted version fit for my hands.

Then came the tricky part. Their personal weapons. With no knowledge of the mysterious substance known as Dust, as was described by visual thoughts, I was lost as to how to use it. After an agonizing night at attempting to understand how to use their weapons, as well as maintain them, I was done. At least partially. I cleaned out their barrels and the entire bodies of themselves, but as to how Dust was used, I only could figure out how to use them in bullets, similar to gunpowder, with Myrtenaster Mk.2's loading mechanism also filled. I had only rudimentary knowledge of Dust now, only knowing how to use it, but nothing of its origins or other workings.

As Dawn with her rose red fingers began to spread across the sky, I finally finished my work, with all of the equipment and supplies gathered on my person.

Taking an object shaped like a handheld projector off of my belt, I enveloped the workshop in my one of my spare slipspace storage units. Handy little things they are, great for storage of practically anything. This was after the rest of the house had been striped bare. Normally, I would have only taken specific possessions, but the workshop would be important in the future, as my gut told me. And that thing is the reason as to how I've managed to survive for over 2000 years of my life.

I checked over what I currently had.

Survival supplies, like Food and Water, check. (I don't need food or water, but should I come across others, I could it to them, assuming they were non hostile.)

AS50 on my back? Check.

1911 secured on my hip? Check.

Chaos and Order still fused? Check.

Mjollnir X Armor? Check.

Ammunition? Check.

Slipspace units and everything inside? Check.

All right, let's mosey on forward, and begin yet another adventure.

Soon after preparations to leave had been completed, I realized that with my soul drained, my abilities became severely hindered. My strength went back to a simple 22nd century marine, although my intellect remained intact, unchanged as from before. Similarly, many of my old weapons were unavailable to me now, many those taking up copious amounts of energy to maintain. When I still had my soul at full power, unbroken as it is now, I could use all of my weapons with ease, never becoming tired from the drainage required to use them. Now, I can't even use a standard high frequency Vector. The most that I'm able to summon are Mid Frequency Vectors, meaning I could only injure with blunt trauma. Additionally, my vectors were now all completely visible to the naked eye, removing any chance for stealth use, at least while I'm weakened like this. Regardless, I'm going to need to scavenge additional supplies and weapons around these parts. After all, it would be disrespectful to Ruby and Weiss if I were to use Eclipse Rose or Myrtenaster Mk. 2 like this, oblivious of their current capabilities. They would want them to be used properly, and that is a request that I shall oblige. It would take some time, perhaps a few days, to travel across Vale in this nuclear wasteland type weather. I'd need to traverse the whole of the continent, moving to each of the other 3 locations quickly. Only Emerald would be out of reach, as she was killed long ago. Gathering my remaining equipment, I lower the hood on my cloak, and walk on, into the impending darkness that is now Remnant.

Sky gazing. It's such a pleasant hobby, being able to watch the day go by. In days gone by, I looked upon the skies of Earth Alpha, basking in the glow of such magnificent beauty. But as I look upon Remnant's cloudy, desolate sky right now, I feel as if this world has truly ended. Being unable to even see the sky was a terrible thing, being forced to look up at the same radioactive Dust clouds everyday a terrible fate. As I sit here from the highest point of the decimated Schnee castle, I continue to gaze upon the sad, sad sky. Thoughts of doubt begin to fill me. What if I wasn't strong enough? What if I don't recover soon? What if I fall in love, but lose that person yet again? What if the planet...

**SMACK! **"For gods sake, shut up! You're not pulling this mushy crap with me again!"

Oh right. Did I mention that I have an AI that literally lives in my brain? Her name is Project Predacon, but I just call her Preda for short. She is in fact, the sweetest person I have ever known. Even after the 2940 years that I've been alive, I have never met anyone as kind, compassionate, caring, humorous, and absolutely adorable as Preda. She actually looked like Ruby to a degree, except for her obviously synthetic nature and data lines running down her body.

"Are you even listening to me?! Will you-" She stops yelling at me upon seeing my thoughts on her kindness, choosing instead to blush.

Remember what I said earlier, she's like that 99.99 percent of the time, that one little 00.01 percent is when she unleashes her anger. Dear god are those times scary. I ended up running around the Ark naked, screaming about rainbows and unicorns, and strangely enough, I kept repeating a certain phrase, which was, "Friendship is Magic!". To this day, I still don't know where it's from. That is the sheer power Preda has. If she is completely angered, to the point of murder, she'll pull something like that. She's strong enough to control my mind for brief periods of time, when I'm resisting.

"You're right, I need to stop this. I won't let Eridius 7 happen again." I think with determination.

That answer pleases her, because she curls up under her blanket in my head, and promptly dozes off.

Speaking of, I can physically enter my mind, and other minds as well, to some extent, at least right now, weakened as I am. Standing next to her, I give a good night kiss on her forehead, and she smiles slightly in her peaceful slumber. Leaving my mind, I come to, since I had registered no threat. When in either my mind or others, my vision is essentially split. Part of my vision is of my mind, another of the physical world outside.

But then, I see a light. So, so faint of a light, but a light nonetheless. As I focus upon the mysterious light, I realize that it is not a light, but instead, the sky. The actual sky. It's a small line of pure orange, both bright and dark, combining the terrible inferno of fire that is now the sky, and the sheer beauty of the itself in all of it's wondrous glory. The perfect harmonical shade of fire and light, the culmination of despair and hope, the fusing, of Chaos and Order. As I look upon it, I'm filled with a warmth, unfelt of in a while. As I stand up, the clouds overshadow the wondrous sight, and steeling myself, I march towards the last known time gate. As I place my hands on the compressed portal, I force it open through my strength. As I gaze upon the wave of blue and leap through, I wonder to myself what this new world would bring me, unknowing of what my fate shall be.

A/N: I realize how dead this story has been, that's because of school and various family issues. Again, I truly must apologize for the lack of content, or even response from me these past few months. Even though I doubt anyone is really reading this, to those who are and were hoping to see another chapter, once again, apologies. Anyways, here's some more of Corrupted Timelines for you guys to (Hopefully) enjoy. If you would, please review, or even just drop a like! Those are always greatly appreciated, and I hope to improve my writing to better suit you guys one day!

Have an Omake I thought of randomly a while ago:

Random Omake:

"Utter oblivion. Where in all of hell did you learn it?" I growled, menacing tones lacing his voice.

"I plucked it from a corpse. A rather bony corpse too I might add." The concealed figure spoke.

'Was he wearing an orange cloak?"

"Yes."

"You bastard..."

"Hmm?"

"YOU KILLED KENNY!"


	4. Chapter 4

___Reaper And Spectre_

___Phantom And Ghost_

___Brother And Sister_

___This Is Who We are._

___And This Is Our Story/And We Are Assassins._

Once upon a time, on the planet Vytal, there was a village, on an unknown continent of the world. In this, lived a proud people. Ones who were skilled in the ways of the warriors, ones who had participated in the wars of past ages with great honor and valor. In this village, was a girl. Ruby Rose. Ruby was a cheerful girl, one who always had a smile and a happiness that many envied. She was bubbly, cheerful, and simply adorable. When she was born, she had received her Red Cloak from her mother as a gift from birth, and since that day, has always had it. Her customary black dress was also a gift from her mother. Now to most, this is where you would imagine our story would begin, as the tale of the team known as RWBY has been passed down for generations, famous were their endeavors against the darkness on Vytal. But this is where a forgotten piece of history falls into place, a piece that was so very vital to our story.

It is the tale of Emerald Rose, Ruby's little sister.

Emerald, as her name implies, wore an emerald green cloak, along with a pure green dress, with trimmings of a baby blue instead of Ruby's red trimmings.

Ruby, taking after their mother, had beautiful silver eyes, eyes full of life and joy, with gorgeous black hair.

Emerald, taking after their father, had entrancing emerald green eyes, eyes filled with fire and steel, with the hair of a strange shade of a soft green.

For a long time, Ruby and Emerald lived happily with their Mother and Father, growing up as any ordinary child of their combat orientated village would. It was later in their life, when they were a few years old, that they learned that their parents were Hunters and Huntresses, as were several others in their village. Thus, they began to ask about the tales of wonder and excitement that were their journeys. Both Mother and Father were all too happy to oblige, as were the various other neighbors.

Yet all good things must come to an end, such is the curse of fate, and on Ruby and Emerald's birthday, becoming 8 and 6, respectively, disaster of the cruelest kind struck.

* * *

All was quiet in the night of the Snowy Forest, the scenery unchanging, nature in it's purest form, untainted by the creations of men.

All was truly quiet.

Yet, something changed. Something shimmering, the very fabric of the land being thrown into a dizzy.

A shadow, born from the darkness of Dust, came forth into being, and from that shadow, came the Grimm.

Hundreds of them, of every type and size, came forth from the shadow, and at its head, a figure.

This figure, lost to the fairytales of Man, but remembered so very well, chuckled with mirth, looking upon the minuscule settlement.

"And so, we arrive at our first target of this continent. Now," The figure raises his hand toward the village, prompting the beasts to charge forward with reckless abandon, their minds urging them to kill the humans.

Laughing, the figure whispers the final words into the evening sky.

"We begin the slaughter."

* * *

Ruby awoke suddenly, her fragile being being jerked awake by a dream of sorts. The dream was filled with black, and a strange figure. Yet the dream had been so vivid, so realistic, so close, that she thought she heard it. But all she could remember from it was a single sentence.

"We begin the slaughter."

As Ruby shook off her unease, she looked across her bed, looking at a familiar person, sleeping comfortable. Her little sister, Emerald. As she made a noise of discontent, probably from Ruby getting up, Ruby caressed her cheek, bringing a smile to the younger sibling's face. As Ruby went into the kitchen to find some cookies as a midnight snack, a scream from outside rents though the house, into the rest of the village.

"THE GRIMM! THE GRIMM ARE HERE! THE-AHHHH-"

The screaming fell silent, as a deep, monstrous, yet singsong voice cut through the air, piercing right into Ruby's soul.

"Time for Dinner, little ones!"

Ruby ran back to her room, the snack all but forgotten, as she hurriedly woke up her sister, ignoring the screaming that had started to come from outside as the sounds of ripping flesh and terrified screams of their neighbors tore through the air.

"Em! Em please wake up!" Ruby pleaded with her little sister, trying in vain as she would not wake up. Ruby had to resort to pinching her.

"Ow! What was that for Ruby?" Emerald asked, clearly hurt by the pinch.

Another scream cut through the air, as Emerald jerked awake at this, looking quite shocked.

"Em, get dressed, and pack your essentials. We have to leave." Ruby exclaimed hurriedly, already grabbing their cloaks and dresses, and putting them on.

"What about Mom and Dad? Where are they?" Emerald asked worriedly, in the midst of grabbing backpacks and supplies.

"They'll be fine, I'm sure," Ruby said confidently. She had to be strong. Strong for her sister, for she would crumble if Ruby wasn't there.

Emerald giggled behind her, as Ruby looked over, and saw a large pile of cookies, in two portions.

"For me, and for you," Emerald said with a sad smile.

As they finished packing up, they grabbed whatever weapons they could find, Ruby grabbing her mother's Ceremonial Scythe, Emerald grabbing her father's ceremonial Sword Revolver. They peeked out of the doorway, and saw a sight that would horrify them for the rest of their lives.

The dark skies filled with smoke, the raging fires of dark flames eating away at the wooden houses of their village. The air filled with snarling beasts and the screams of dying people. The once pristine white snow was no longer white, but instead filled by crimson fury. Death was on the wind, and caught everyone who tried to run.

Truly, a scene of chaos.

They sprinted through the village, watching as so, so many people that they had grown up with get mutilated and brutally murdered. The kind old baker staring at them with dead, lifeless eyes. The kind lady next door torn apart by claws. The numerous other children eaten up like candy by the monsters. Everyone that they knew was killed, while they in vain, tried to escape the horror that was their village now.

* * *

"Hacking and Slashing and Bludgeoning and Maiming,

Watching the life from their eyes slowly fading.

Watching the lights of the world slowly die.

As I come in and rip off their heads!"

The figure squealing with joy as he went on, killing every human in sight, obviously taking great pleasure in the slaughter.

"Oceans of blood and a stream of madness,

Despair flows down like a river of sadness.

Hearing their screams as I rip off their heads!"

He sung as the villagers fought desperately against the sheer hoard of Grimm, many of them being overwhelmed. But then, four figures caught his eye. Two of them being young girls, another two being Hunters. He grinned as he saw the two parents yell something to their two children, before turning to him, weapons at ready, charging him with yells of battle. He flew to them, and before they could even react, sliced them clean through with his arm. As he reveled in this recent kill, he sung the last line of his little song.

"These are a few of my favorite thiiiiiings!"

A/N: (Credit most certainly goes to Walkman355, as I acquired permission from him to use this song. It's slightly modified to suit the situation though. The original character who sung this is Johann, Knives' other self. He's from "RWBY: The Darkness Within")


End file.
